Shadow's Morning
by BlackPetals23
Summary: As the sunlight came through the spot in the curtain, it picked to shine on the black hedgehog's face. He groaned and black eyelids opened up to reveal the ruby red eyes of Shadow the Hedgehog.


**Shadow and Amy belongs to SEGA, the others belong to me.**

**~.~**

The sun showed light through a crack in between the red curtains. The room was painted red, the bed was a black color with red pillows and on the bed was a black hedgehog with red streaks on his quills. As the sunlight came through the spot it picked to shine on the black hedgehog's face.

He groaned and black eyelids opened up to reveal the ruby red eyes of Shadow the Hedgehog. He sighed and looked down at the pink hedgehog lying next to him; his wife now Amy the Hedgehog who was holding a smaller form that was pink with small growing quills. Shadow looked down at the two; his wife and his daughter.

The door to the room creaked open and in came a little hedgehog; he exactly like his father in his looks. He was holding hands with his sister; a small hedgehog that looked like Shadow exactly but her quills looked like her mother's while her brother had her father's.

"Daddy?" the little girl asked.

"Maria?" Shadow looked behind him towards the door and looked at his other two children, both being four years old.

"Dad, can we sleep with you and mom?" Maria said.

"Of course Maria," he said to her.

She smiled her mother's smile and climbed in, "Be careful not to wake your mother or sister," Shadow said.

She nodded as her father made room for her and then looked back at his son. Damien, being the shy one of the family, stood there until his father said, "Come on, Damien."

Damien smiled a little and climbed in. Soon the twins were asleep. Shadow stayed awake and watched his family sleep. Damien huddled by Maria and Maria huddled by her two year old sister, Amelia; who snuggled deeper into her mother's chest. Shadow sighed in happiness. He looked at the clock and saw that it was six in the morning.

'_A little early for the twins to be up, but they must have had a nightmare'_ he thought.

He got out of bed when the clock showed eight in the morning. He heard a whine and looked back to the bed thinking he woke everyone up; no just Amelia. She had her arms up and was staring at her father, waiting for him to pick her up. He smiled and picked her up and headed downstairs in his pajamas.

He sat her down on the floor and went to start breakfast. He watched her walk around the house, stopping to look back to make sure he was still there. He smiled at her and watched as she smiled her mother's smile, only bigger. He laughed a little and went back to cooking.

It wasn't much longer when the only boy of the family besides Shadow walked in, "Dad, what are you doing?"

"Making breakfast, Damien," Shadow said going back to the stove.

"Where's Ama?" Damien used his sister's nickname, but Amy and Maria preferred to call her Emma for some reason.

Shadow stopped and turned to his son then looked around the room, "Amelia?"

He called her name a few times getting worried. Amelia came back to her father with a book in her hands; the number and alphabet one she had been obsessed with since Amy had gotten it for her. Shadow sighed and went back to cooking.

"Come here, Ama," Damien cooed.

Minutes later Damien was reading her the book and asking her what number or letter it was from time to time. When Shadow was done with meal and putting them on plates and getting orange juice for them Amy and Maria came downstairs.

"Something smells good," Amy said.

"Breakfast is ready," Shadow said putting the plates on the table and sitting down.

Amy smiled and grabbed Amelia and put her in booster seat. Maria and Damien both sat down and starting eating. Amy sat down and said, "Been awhile since you cooked, huh?"

"Since last night," Shadow said looking at his wife.

"Thank goodness you can cook when I'm not here and at work," she said.

"It just took awhile for Dad to learn," Maria said eating her eggs.

The two parents laughed and went back to eating. With much conversation they continued talking in between bites.

When the family was done eating, Amy left for work. Her husband watched the black truck pull out safely and disappear down the road to the bakery.

Shadow looked at his kids who were sitting on the carpet; Maria was coloring with Damien and watching TV while Amelia looked at her book and said letters and numbers, pointing at them in the book.

Nodding slowly with a slight smirk, Shadow the Hedgehog thought three simple words that meant as much to him as saying 'I love you' to his family.

'_Here is home.'_


End file.
